


【异星觉醒】【Calvin×David】我的触手怪不可能这么可爱

by SoulNebula



Category: Life (2017), 异星觉醒
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:48:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23337142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulNebula/pseuds/SoulNebula
Summary: ※原作剧情有部分更改，大概算半AU？在原作背景基础上尽可能地寻找HE可能。※含触手play，不会写肉所以炖的不好吃，被雷致歉..※他们不属于我，但是ooc和bug都是我的。
Relationships: Calvin/David Jordan
Kudos: 17





	【异星觉醒】【Calvin×David】我的触手怪不可能这么可爱

**Author's Note:**

> ※原作剧情有部分更改，大概算半AU？在原作背景基础上尽可能地寻找HE可能。
> 
> ※含触手play，不会写肉所以炖的不好吃，被雷致歉..
> 
> ※他们不属于我，但是ooc和bug都是我的。

**Chapter.1**

从一开始，David就不喜欢这个火星生命所呈现出来的样子，它看起来太像触手怪了，只应该存在于童年时期看过的恐怖电影里。

他正和Rory站在实验室的玻璃窗后，看着Hugh像个慈爱的父亲般注视着Calvin，它小小的半透明触肢如同嫩芽的幼叶一般随着Hugh的手指舞动着。

他们甚至给它取了名字，David想，Calvin。

“Hugh，你当爸爸了！”Rory隔着玻璃冲微生物学家喊道，然后忍不住大笑起来。

David也笑了笑，然后觉得自己一定是太累了出现了幻觉，他似乎看到Calvin的触肢冲着他的方向轻轻地挥了几下。

“David，这几天Calvin就交给你了。”

当Miranda把这个消息告诉David时，他是拒绝的。为什么偏偏是他？

“不，我不行。”他后退了两步，一边远远瞥了一眼生物隔离舱的方向。

“Hugh生病了，他现在的身体状态不适合接触外星生命。我们一致认为你是最合适的人选。”秀诚恳地看着他。

“不，我真的不行。”David开始冒冷汗。

“为什么？”Miranda皱起了眉。

“我……呃……小时候游泳被海蜇蛰过，对那东西有心理阴影。”

“……David，成熟点。”Rory扶额，“老实说，你不会是害怕吧？”

David干咽了一口，天知道他该怎么向队友解释，他因为小时候的糟糕经历所以一直害怕触手怪？难道没人认为它还是个单细胞的时候更可爱吗？

“你要做的很简单：陪它玩。”Hugh躺在病床上，指出一堆复杂的数据和图标给David看，“记录下一些成长数值就可以了。”

“Hugh，我……”

“真抱歉要你替我做这事，你知道，Miranda对Calvin一直很警惕……其他人对这方面又不太了解，所以只能交给身为医生的你了。Calvin对我来说就像孩子一样……”

开口拒绝这位“火星奶爸”实在是太残忍了，David只好点了点头。

“David，这很重要，”Hugh眼闪泪光握住David的手，“别让它感到寂寞。”

David穿好防护服全副武装站在隔离舱的门口，仿佛慷慨赴死的战士。Miranda拍了拍他的肩，去到控制台前和Rory一起准备打开舱门。

尽管Hugh不断地对他说Calvin有多么柔弱无害，David还是会在脑海里一遍一遍地浮现长满触手的怪物搅碎人类头骨的样子，正如同他最害怕的电影里描述的样子。

密闭舱门开启的声音驱散了脑内的恐怖景象，David跨进了隔离舱，透明的培养箱就在前方一米远的位置，他第一次这样近地看到Calvin透明的身体，此时它正安静地贴在培养皿底部，柔软的片状触肢看似无害地伸展着。

冷静，David。仔细看，那家伙也没那么像触手怪是吗。

似乎是感应到David的到来，Calvin舒展的身体聚成一团，向上伸出一根触角，对着David友好地绽开了簇状末端。

哦不，David变得僵硬了起来，他努力调整着呼吸，不能在这么多人的注视下认怂！

“你好啊little guy，初次见面我们来打个招呼，我是地球人，你是外星人，对你来说我也是外星人……”他一边胡乱讲着话一边挪动到隔离箱前，Miranda隔着玻璃对他竖起了拇指。

David面对隔离箱俯下身来的同时Calvin的触肢分成了两片，左右晃动了起来，像一只等待玩接球游戏的小狗不断甩动的尾巴。

好吧，第一步似乎挺顺利。David很难分辨此时自己的心情是激动还是别扭。

“好吧，让我看看，你想做点儿什么……”David慢慢地把手伸进手套里，试探性地伸出一根手指……

“我感觉不到我的手指了。”David一脸生无可恋地活动着僵硬的手。是谁告诉他这任务很“简单”的？他硬是陪Calvin玩了两个小时的“绕手指转圈”游戏！火星生物的喜好太让人摸不透了！

Hugh靠在枕头上查看数据，偶尔在研究报告上写几笔：“看得出来它喜欢你，”微生物学家抬起头来笑眯眯地拍了拍David的手臂，“干得不错，这样我也能放心休息几天了。”

David发出一声绝望的低呼。

当David又一次走进隔离舱的时候，Calvin已经早早的等在那里，看到David走进来，便对着他伸出几条细细的触腕，缠绕的触腕顶端开出了一簇花。

David把这当作友好的邀请，但是无论如何，今天也绝对不会再陪他玩两个小时的手指游戏了。

不过他的担忧很快被证实是不必要的——当David的手指一出现，Calvin细细的触腕就缠了上来。

这突如其来的动作吓得他几乎跳起来，条件反射地想要抽出自己的手，要不是隔离箱是固定的他大概会把它掀翻。David求助地看了看实验室外，这会谁也不在。他的右手手指此时正被Calvin牢牢抱住，它的力气惊人的大，却只是保证David的手指不能逃脱的程度，并不至于弄疼他。

David待在原地喘着粗气，一边飞速思考着现在的状况：一个外星生物像吸奶嘴一样抱住自己的手指不放。

“天——David！"Miranda的惊叫声又把他吓了一跳，他转头看到Miranda拍打着玻璃窗，“在那东西弄伤你之前快离开！”

“Miranda，我没事，它没伤着我。”David努力让自己的声音听起来冷静沉着，然而他怕的快要爆炸了，脑海里又开始一遍遍出现恐怖电影的画面，强有力的触手搅断骨骼的声音……这可是个该死的火星生物啊，谁知道它会做什么！

他试着慢慢地向后抽手，Calvin富有弹性的身体只是被扯长了一截，并没有松开的意思，反而像是婴儿抱紧玩具一般又裹紧了触腕。

David深呼吸了一口，凑到隔离箱的玻璃罩前，盯着Calvin不知道是哪里的部分，用尽可能严David厉的语气说道：“Calvin，放开我。”

令他惊奇的是，Calvin似乎听懂了，真的松开了他的手指。David缓缓地把手抽了出来，手套瘪了下去，Calvin的触肢也随着耷拉了下来，对着空荡荡的手套伤感地轻晃。

“David，现在，立刻，离开那里。”Miranda急切的声音再次传来，David看到Rory在舱门外做出一副一有什么事就冲进去的架势。

David看着他们，又看了看Calvin，见鬼，他居然能感到Calvin的沮丧和失落。他冲门外担忧的伙伴摇了摇头，做了个我没事的手势，深吸了一口气，再次把手伸进手套。

这一次，David和Calvin都谨慎了许多，半透明的触腕并没有急着缠上来，尖端的触角小心地和David的食指保持着距离，又尽可能的靠近。David动了动手指在空气中画了个圆，柔软的触角也跟着画了个圆，然后不易察觉地缩短了一点距离。David恍然大悟：Calvin太聪明了，它在试探自己。

看到David的手没有逃跑，Calvin似乎得到了鼓励，它的触腕伸展成扁平的片状，不紧不慢地向前，碰触人类的指尖。David屏住呼吸，看着这个地外生物一点点靠近自己，直到攀附上自己右手的手指，进而向上，包裹住了整只手掌。

我和一个火星人“握手”了，David惊奇地想。随着“啵”地一声，Calvin彻底脱离了培养皿。

它现在整个贴在David手上了。

David小心翼翼地呼出一口气，Calvin比他想象的更有重量，半透明的身体组织并没有让它变得轻飘飘的。David可以清晰地看到Calvin身体里的脉络，似植物的根茎一般延伸到触腕的角落。他挨个活动手指，那些触腕灵活地在指间绕来绕去。Calvin跟随着David的动作，最终停留在手心，它似乎很喜欢这里隔着手套透出来的温度，伸展开的身体全部挤进了David的手掌里，几条触腕以舒适的姿势搭在拇指和小指上，这让它看起来像坐在沙发上的霸道总裁。

“它喜欢你。”耳边响起Hugh说过的话，David意识到这句话可能是真的。

**Chapter.2**

被一个火星生物喜欢上是什么感觉，没有人能给David提供建议。人们倾向于认为这种喜欢源自婴儿时期对身边成年人的依赖感，然而David很清楚，Calvin已经不是幼年体了，它的每一个细胞都成长的很快，原本的隔离箱已经盛不下它了，他们不得不把整个实验室都隔离起来，让Calvin有更多的活动空间。

现在David一天的大部分时间都会待在这里，即便Hugh的身体状态已经恢复，David却不肯把Calvin的“监护权”交还，他不得不承认Calvin对他的喜爱和依赖让他打消了自己的童年阴影，真心喜欢上了这个火星小触手。

而Calvin对David的喜爱程度也是超乎所有人想象，只要David踏足实验室，Calvin就会从任何角落飞速缠到他身上。有好几次，David都因为Calvin过于热情的拥抱而失去平衡，不得不在半空中打好几个转来稳住自己。对此David也只是宠溺地笑笑，便带着Calvin来到实验台前，那里现在俨然变成了Calvin的学习桌，隔离罩被取掉了，取而代之的是各种书籍——大部分是David自己的，组员们从地球带来的一些纪念品小玩意儿，一旁的电脑里储存了许多影像资料，有关地球和人类的文献，大量的照片等等。

David想尽可能的多告诉Calvin一些事，有关地球，有关人类的故事。

有关他自己的故事。

“David，我不得不说……”Miranda在David离开实验室时，抱着胳膊望着他疲惫的背影，忍不住开口道，“你有点过度沉迷了，像着魔一样，我们都有点担心你……”

David转身冲她笑了笑：“面对一个未知的外星生命，你有什么理由不沉迷？”

“你上一次体检的结果很不好，”Miranda毫不犹豫地指出这个问题。长久以来待在失重的环境下，让David的肌肉逐渐开始萎缩，更不用提大量的辐射仿佛无形的魔鬼侵蚀着他的健康。而把自己长时间锁在实验室里显然对这些一点好处也没有，“你在那东西身上耗费太多精力了。”

“Calvin，”David纠正道，“他叫Calvin，是一个有着高等智慧的生命个体，什么时候你们才能正视这一点，而不是仅仅把Calvin当作实验对象？”

Miranda没有说话，她只是默默地看着David飘过拐角消失不见。

Calvin的学习能力让人惊叹，这大概归功于他全身都是大脑。起初David会读书给他听，Calvin静静地挂在David脖子上，偶尔动动触手，听腻了就噗叽一下子糊住David的脸，这代表着“想做点儿别的”。后来Calvin会自己看书了，他看的飞快，几只触手轮番翻动着书页，全身的眼睛有一半聚焦在书本上，而另一半，不必想，自然是在盯着David。

Calvin可以接受任何食物，人类的食物，小白鼠，甚至人类——当然这是大家都尽量避免去想的。不过在见识过Calvin瞬间吸食掉小白鼠的样子之后，其他组员们更坚定了加固防火墙的想法，并且明确禁止David在任何冲动下脱下防护服和Calvin直接接触。

然而这种冲动最近越发频繁的出现在David脑海中。

“Calvin，这里。”David悬浮在半空中，Calvin贴在实验室的天花板上，半透明的翼膜鼓动着，深色的脉络清晰可见，活像一只蓄势待发的猫。

David眼神柔和地盯着角落里的小怪物，抬手抛出了悠悠球。

Calvin触腕发力，像一枚子弹般弹射了出去，准确地裹住了半空中的悠悠球。

“干得漂亮，Calvin！”David扯动绳子把球和团成球的Calvin一起拽回来，Calvin会在悠悠球回到David手里的瞬间跑开，再度贴在实验室的哪个角落里等待下一次出击。

“我是唯一一个觉得这一幕很诡异的人吗，”Rory抱着胳膊站在实验室的观察窗外，一脸的“无药可救”，“David在跟一个火星触手怪玩抛接球？”

“谁会想到他们关系居然会发展到这么亲密，”Hugh的脸上满是受伤的表情，“明明我才是Calvin的爸爸。”

“你在意的点应该是这个吗！”

Calvin的成长速度比预计的快得多，再这样下去恐怕实验室也难以容下他，这也使得地面上的人们不得不把他视作一个高悬在头顶几百千米处的巨大威胁，

为此大家再度围坐在一起，讨论这个迫在眉睫的问题。

“委员会要求我们尽快给出方案，他们对Calvin的态度已经由研究兴趣转变成为危机应对，”Miranda边说边看了一眼David，后者脸上十分平静，“所以……我的方案是让Calvin进入休眠，抑制它的生长，同时提取一部分样本……”

“他们要杀了他？”Hugh的声音里带着颤抖，“他们知道自己在做什么吗？”

“冷静，Hugh，这正是我们竭力避免的事，”Miranda继续说道，“地面那些人是不会允许Calvin活着到达地球的，要反驳他们的方案，我们需要提交可行性报告……”

"地面上的人正为此事争论不休，"Ekaterina看了看Hugh，又看了看David，后者仍旧一言不发，“该由哪个国家首先回收样本，目前仍无法达成共识。”

“样本。”David念着这个词，发出一声嗤笑。

“David？”其他人都转向这位沉默寡言的医生，显然大家都在期待他发言。

“对地球那些人来说，Calvin就只是一份样本而已。一个威胁，一颗定时炸弹。”David湖水色的眼睛扫视着其他人，眼神中毫无温度，“可是正是他们，把Calvin带离了自己的星球，把他关在这里，最终成为政治博弈和阴谋论的牺牲品。”

“所以你是要去跟委员会争论外星人的人权了？”Rory的语气咄咄逼人，“管它叫Calvin，把它当作同伴似的一起玩耍，你根本不知道那东西是什么！我们，是你的同伴，你太沉溺于此了，醒醒吧！”

“Calvin没有危险，他只是……长得有点儿大。”Hugh坚持道，“强制休眠也许会对他造成伤害。”

“Hugh，我们也不想看到这样的事情发生，委员会那边交给我吧，但是我需要你做详细的报告。”Miranda疲惫的按了按太阳穴，总结性地说道。

“没问题，我这就着手准备。”Hugh说着给了David一个安抚的眼神。

David轻轻拍了拍Hugh的手臂，一言不发地离开了会议桌。

协调时间23点35分，Miranda和Ekaterina在忙于讨论对委员会提出的方案，Hugh在赶报告，Rory和秀多半是在休眠舱里睡着了。David穿过空荡荡的长廊，空间站独有的背景噪音让他感到安心和平静。他再度来到实验室的舱门前，Calvin正贴在玻璃窗上，拍打着触手末端，发出有节奏的啪嗒声，David笑了起来，他打开舱门，等待小怪物扑到自己身上。

然而等待中的重压没有如期而至，相反的，Calvin缓缓地蹭了过来，先是一条触腕缠了上来，接着是其他几条，最后整个地抱住了David，仿佛抱住一个心爱的玩具熊。

David这才发觉Calvin已经长到这么大了，可以毫不费力地抱住一个人类成年男子并让他动弹不得。

或许是察觉到David的心情不太好，Calvin的举动异于平常，他的几条触腕缠绕住医生的手脚，缓缓地摩挲着，并且把脑袋靠在David的左肩上，紧贴着防护服的头盔，鼓张的翼膜微微颤抖着。

Calvin在用自己的方式安抚着David。

David合上眼睛，想着Calvin可能面对的悲惨未来，孤独和无力感仿佛另一条触手，攫住了他的心脏。

一声清脆地咔嗒声暂时打断了David的思绪，他猛地睁开眼睛，发现Calvin的一条触腕不知什么时候已经移到了他的防护服头盔边缘，并且摸索着撬开了它。David看着自己的头盔像一个肥皂泡一般从他面前飘离，然后Calvin的脑袋占据了他的视野。

严格来说，这会他应该叫什么人过来，没有防护服直接与外星生物接触是极其危险的，虽然他有这个念头很久了，但没想到的是最终会由Calvin来付诸实践。他几乎没怎么犹豫就决定由他去，反正是某个小触手怪先动手的。

而Calvin似乎也等待这一刻很久了。他仿佛一个老练的猎手面对终于捕获到的猎物，触腕轻轻地贴上眼前这张英俊的脸，David屏住呼吸，一阵凉意爬上他的脸颊，留下一道黏腻的触感，奇怪的是他并不讨厌这种感觉，或者说，期待已久。

“这种安慰人的方式你是从哪儿学的？……”David笑起来，Calvin似乎受到了这笑容的鼓励，几条触腕不消一会功夫就剥掉了防护服。

好吧，David想，要是会染上什么外星病菌之类的，这会儿说什么也晚了。

没有过多的犹豫，他抬起手，拍了拍Calvin的脑袋，后者很享受这样的触碰，如果Calvin有发声器官的话，此时多半已经发出呼噜呼噜的声音了。

“唔，伙计，你的手感和我想的差不多。”David抚摸着缠在自己身上的小怪物，手心感受着Calvin身体里传来的一阵阵脉动，和他急速的心跳同步，在这个狭窄的空间里正进行着一次无声的交流。

不过，Calvin似乎不满足于这样浮于表面的交谈，他想更深入了解这个完美的地球生物。

一条触手滑进David的常服领口，蜿蜒向下，David皱了皱眉头，及时在它到达腹部之前把它扯了出来，于是这条触手顺势锁住了他的手臂，并牢牢固定在了墙上。

“嘿！”David发出抗议，腾出另一只胳膊挡开Calvin另外几条不规矩的触腕：“Calvin，这不可以。”

Calvin的动作停滞了一会，又从另外的角度试图钻进David的衣领里，一条触腕调皮地滑过腰侧，David没忍住笑出了声，扭动着躲避它。

“Calvin，停下！这不是在和你玩游戏……唔？……”

David止住了笑，因为Calvin的一条触手伸进了他的嘴巴里，他的手脚都被固定在身后的墙壁上，即便如此Calvin仍有多余的触手去“探索”更多。

David惊恐地张大了眼睛，如果Calvin的脸上有表情，此时他一定露出了邪恶的笑容。

**Chapter.3**

当Calvin把滑腻的触手探入David的口腔时，他还姑且可以认为这是小触手怪调皮的无心之举，但当他意识到自己的身体正处于另外几条触腕的控制之下完全无法动弹的时候，这一切看起来就像是有意为之了。

只是眼下嘴巴里还含着一条触手，这让他无心思考，异物抵住喉咙的不适感让他想吐，可是嘴巴被塞得满满的根本吐不出来，他惊慌失措却又无力反抗，身体因为紧张而绷直，拼命把头转向一侧试图甩脱嘴里黏糊糊的入侵者。Calvin的触手仿佛逗弄一般地稍微抽出一些，又探入进去，反复几次，仿佛在欣赏着面前的人类被堵住嘴巴一脸张皇失措的样子，直到David的嘴里发出含糊不清的呜咽，眼眶里噙满泪水，Calvin才停止了深入，毕竟他不想真的伤害他的人类。触腕缩回了一些，但仍然停留在David的嘴里，似乎贪恋人类口腔的温度。接着他发现了新的玩物：David的舌头。

触手好奇地缠上了这个柔软的器官，如同吮吸一般来回抚弄，灵活的触手温柔又急切地舔过每一寸腔壁，仿佛一个绵长的舌吻。最终他恋恋不舍地放开了人类的舌头，退了出来。

David感到撑满嘴巴的力度松开了，窒息的感觉令他眼前发黑，猛地吸了一口气之后，他忍不住低下头咳嗽起来，大脑由于短暂缺氧一片混乱。

不过，Calvin还没有满足于这样的探索。他的触手终于如愿以偿地钻进David的领口，在温热的躯体上游走，人类的温度似乎很让他满意，滑软的触手一寸寸抚摸过David的皮肤，仔细描摹着人体的弧度。在人类剧烈起伏的胸膛上有两个突起的小点引起了他的注意，触手蹭了过去，绕着人类的乳头画圈，上下拨弄着，把它们弄得硬硬地挺立了起来，David发出了无力的抗议，带着急促的喘息声，Calvin都无视掉了，在没有发现其他适合入口后，那些触手又滑向下，解开了David的便装长裤。

“Calvin……停下……”David喘着气，声音因为惊惧而颤抖着，他盯视着Calvin面对着他的部分，指望他随便哪双眼睛能够发现自己并不喜欢这样，没有哪个人类喜欢。

然而Calvin看起来兴致正浓，他摆动触手，振动翼膜，丝毫没有停下来的意思。

探索，探索，想知道更多。

David绝望地挣扎着，头一回感到自己逐渐萎缩的肌肉是多么无力，他只能寄希望于Calvin摸够了就放开他。上帝啊，要是被委员会的人看见现在发生的事，Calvin就死定了。

下一秒他就觉得应该是自己死定了，因为Calvin的触手缠上了他的大腿根，仿佛灵巧的手指一般滑过大腿内侧敏感的皮肤，蹭到了他低垂的性器，使他忍不住哆嗦了一下。一个恐怖的念头划过脑海：

Calvin该不会到了“青春期”吧？

他不敢用“发情期”这个词，毕竟他的Calvin还是个宝宝，他还不到应该知道这个的时候！

但是Calvin显然有些“早熟”，他躁动的触手摸来摸去，其中一条很快找到了人类的神秘器官。那条触手狡猾地缠住了David的阴茎。

“NONONO！！！”David喊出了声，在太空的400多天禁欲生活让他几乎忘记被人触碰的感觉，胯下之物突然被又凉又滑的触手缠绕抚弄，简直如同一记炸雷在脑内炸响，他居然不争气的起了反应，一阵阵酥麻的快感从小腹升起，这让David感到羞耻不已。

他居然被Calvin搞到勃起了。

Calvin也发现了面前的人类产生了奇妙的变化，被触手抚弄过的性器变得又硬又大，而人类好看的脸上泛起了绯红色——人类也会改变自己的体色，这似乎是个新发现。就连David的声调也变得不一样了，词尾带着颤抖和不小心溢出的呻吟。

另外几条触手也没闲着，当它们绕到David的身后，探到了人类隐秘的穴口时，David猛地颤抖了起来，Calvin敏锐地捕捉到了人类的反应，继而开始研究这是否是一个合适的入口。虽然那里看起来又小又紧，但是挤一挤也许还是进得去的，更何况人类体内的温度强烈地吸引着他，于是Calvin毫不犹豫地突进，伴随着David溃不成声的喊叫，插了进去。

人类未被开发过的后穴格外敏感，任何细微的刺激都被无限放大，David能清晰地感觉到窄小的洞口被扩张开，一条触手一点点的挤了进来，凉滑的触手在紧实的肠壁中深入，人类的后穴是那么热那么紧，Calvin的翼膜振动地更快了，他很喜欢人类体内的温度，这让他很兴奋。与此同时他加快了另一条触手的动作，在人类的阴茎上反复套弄着。在这种刺激的双重夹击下，医生的理智几近崩溃，一方面这种背德的羞耻感折磨着他，另一方面越发强烈的性快感让他欲罢不能，他想大叫，张开嘴却变成了充满情欲意味的呻吟。

最要命的是，他感到自己的肠道变得湿润起来，他从未被什么人干过屁股，此时却像是迎合Calvin一般主动分泌肠液润滑，以便那条有力的触手可以进入到更深的地方。他的理智在一遍遍否认，而他的身体却诚实很多，禁锢太久的原始欲望被一点点勾起，异物插入的感觉是那么陌生又刺激，尽管他不愿意承认，但是这种感觉他并不讨厌。

甚至有点儿期待。

毫无防备地，Calvin的触手刮碰到了肠壁上的某个点，一阵电击般的感觉猛地袭来，那一瞬间的快感是那样强烈和直接，David忍不住呻吟出声，阴茎也随之胀大了一圈，铃口分泌的前液濡湿了包裹住性器的半透明触手。

Calvin对人类的这个反应感到惊奇，他的触手开始在那个点附近反复摩挲、戳刺着，人类发烫的身体在他的动作下颤栗不已。Calvin凑近David，面前的人类似乎已经丢弃了理智，强烈的前列腺刺激带着一波又一波的快感袭击着David脆弱的神经，这快感几乎杀死他，而他也只能仰起头张大嘴喘息着，露出毫无防备的脖颈，嘴里发出不成声地哭泣，被泪水湿润的眼睫颤抖着。

Calvin仔细地观察着，思考着。

为什么，为什么你看起来很痛苦，可是你的身体却很兴奋？

他忍不住用一条触手缠绕上人类上扬的光滑脖颈，末端再次伸进湿热的口腔，这一次很小心，避免人类因为被堵住嘴巴而窒息，同时另一条触手在后穴更用力的操弄着前列腺敏感带。现在人类已经被自己塞满了，这让他很满意。他观察着人类的表情，任何细微的反应都逃不过他的眼睛——每一只眼睛。

David已经感觉不到自己的腰部以下了，陌生的快感从敏感带辐射开来，理智在高潮来临之前就已经溃不成军，他想逃离这里，想躲开侵入身体里的恶魔，他痛哭出声，嘴里塞着触手含混着求饶，他惧怕着即将到来的高潮，他担心自己可能承受不住那样强烈的刺激。

他仿佛漂浮于虚空之中，他感到身体在上浮，飞到极高的高空，飞进虚无，快感一波又一波地袭向他，将他托起，将他淹没，在他即将到达顶点的时候，在这湮灭一切的浪潮中，David终于射了出来。

Calvin发现他的人类突然剧烈地颤抖了一下，下身的性器射出一些粘稠的白色液体，继而瘫软了下来，他有点担心把人类玩坏了，依依不舍地抽离了触腕，用舒服的姿势把David小心地平托了起来。高潮的余韵尚未退去，医生漂亮的湖绿色眼睛失神地望着虚空，脸上布满泪水和汗水，胸腔剧烈起伏着。Calvin用全身的眼睛注视着他，欣赏着他，他很喜欢这样，他相信人类也喜欢。

以后要对人类做更多这样的事。Calvin这么想着，展开触手紧紧地抱住了David。

**Chapter.4**

David不知道该怎么描述自己对Calvin的感情。

他曾对于其他人把Calvin当作低等生命和实验品的态度感到愤怒，然而现在他却不敢确定一直以来自己对Calvin的认识是否也是极其浅显的，他曾将这个火星生命当作孩子，当作朋友，但他从未考虑过更深层次的可能。

Calvin不是单纯的低等生命体，他有着极高的智慧，那么，他也理应懂得爱。

接下来的几天David有些反常，先是主动把监护权交还给了Hugh，这让其他组员大感意外，接着便躲进了健身房，全然不顾日渐萎缩的肌肉是否能适应突然加大的运动量，把自己扔在跑步机上不知疲倦地跑了起来，像是要把什么东西甩在脑后一样，然而越是奔跑，他的大脑越是清醒，那些他拼命想甩开的画面仿佛无孔不入的触手一般，在记忆中一遍遍上演。

他明白自己已经不再适合与Calvin接触，他必须离开，在这一切失控之前。

Calvin连续几天没有看到David，开始变得暴躁起来，他对Hugh竖起背上花瓣一般的翼膜，触手威胁地挥舞着，把实验室的东西乱丢，Hugh拿他一点办法也没有，而且Calvin这副样子着实有点吓人，宇航员们不得不考虑暂时封闭实验室，去向唯一可能知道真相的人求助——David。

“David……说实话，你们是不是……吵架了？”Rory说完这句话自己都觉得不可思议，David和一个外星人吵架？又不是年轻小情侣！

“什么？”吵架？David觉得有点好笑，如果他真的和Calvin吵一架，那他一定赢不了。不不不，他们更像是……进展太快的年轻小情侣需要彼此静静……

见鬼！不是这样！David猛地甩了甩头把这个念头驱走，继而挤出一个故作轻松的笑容：“当然没有，一切正常。”

“在Calvin看来可不是‘一切正常’，”Hugh几乎把一个悠悠球丢在David脸上，“他快把实验室拆了，你不能突然晾着他不管。”尽管这位温和的黑人微生物学家已尽力掩饰语气中的抱怨和不满，但他的眼睛紧盯着David，仿佛恨不得把他绑起来丢给Calvin。

David没料到Calvin见不到自己会这么不高兴，可这一切的缘由如此难以启齿，他只能一脸歉意，试图轻描淡写一笔带过：“过几天我会去看他的，只是这几天我还有工作要做……”

“David，我们没有时间了，”Miranda叹了口气，轻声说道，“委员会讨论的结果出来了，他们决定让Calvin在24小时内强制休眠——无论这是否会杀死他。”

周围突然安静了下来，就连耳边嗡嗡作响的背景噪声也突然消失了，David没来由的想起自己又刚来到空间站的那段时间，那时他总是会时不时回忆起在叙利亚的那段日子：满目疮痍的城镇，茫然恐惧的人群，炮击的爆炸声仿佛永不停息。在那里，人类所有的罪与恶，残酷与贪婪，都毫不遮掩。他看够了人类的互相残杀，他落荒而逃，被真实的、血淋淋的丑恶人性击溃，不敢回头。

太空是让人安心的所在，不必和地面上那群混蛋呼吸同样的空气让他感觉自己由内而外地健康了很多。休息的时候他喜欢长时间地漂浮在舷窗前，望着宇宙深处无边且永恒的黑暗，任由风扇运转的嗡嗡声包围着他，像温柔的海浪。只有在这时候，他才能忘掉下面那个肮脏残酷的世界，真正感受到内心的宁静。

而他曾试图忘记的这一切，突然又以另一种形式赤裸裸的摊开在他面前，让他作呕。

“……什么？！不，他们不能！”Hugh激动地声音传来，遥远的不真实，“他们有没有认真看过我的报告？”

“我很抱歉，”Miranda低垂着眼睛没有看任何人，“这是地面上刚刚讨论出的结果，我还没有来得及通知大家。”

没有人说话，气氛仿佛一场葬礼，David感到一阵头晕，他还没有准备好和Calvin说再见。

※ ※ ※

David透过熟悉的观察窗看着Calvin，他回想起他们刚刚唤醒这位火星来客的时候，那如同植物幼芽的小小触肢曾对着他轻轻地舞动，而现在那些幼嫩的触肢已经变成强有力的触腕，David能够清晰回忆起它们的形状和触感，这就是人类记忆的奇妙之处，总在细节处栩栩如生。

“David？我们准备开始了。”有人这么告诉他，也许是Miranda，也可能是秀，他搞不清楚，也不在乎。Calvin就在一米之外的地方安静地漂浮着，身边围绕着各种杂物，整个实验室看起来像是受冷落的孩子发脾气弄乱的房间。

David知道Calvin已经察觉到了他的存在，只是还在生闷气并没有做出反应，于是David主动伸出了橄榄枝，他举起手上的东西，把它面向Calvin晃了晃：是一本书。

Calvin立刻就滑了过来，似乎David一出现他就已经决定原谅他，之前的不理会只不过是虚张声势的玩闹，现在他已经不在乎了，只想像以前一样和David一起分享一个新故事，只是隔着玻璃多少有些碍事，Calvin习惯性地伸出触手想要缠上那具温热的躯体，却只碰到一片冰冷。

“我小时候爸爸经常会读这个给我听，”David抚摸着书本色彩艳丽的封面，脸上露出温柔的笑容，Calvin很好奇是什么样的书会让人类露出这样的神情，那看起来只是一本儿童绘本，叫作《晚安月亮》，“因为我总是很难入睡，并且坚信关灯以后会有可怕的怪物出现。”

Calvin的一条触手啪嗒拍打在玻璃上。

读给我听，David。

David微笑着凝视着玻璃窗后的小怪物，然后低下头轻轻翻开书页：

“In the great green room,

there was a telephone

and a red balloon and a picture of——”

“准备打开气压阀。听我的指令。”

“the cow jumping over the moon.

and there were three little bears sitting on chairs.”

David停下看了看Calvin，后者正在认真地听着，几条触手轻轻拍打着玻璃：“你记得奶牛吗，Calvin？我们曾在书里读到过，那些有着黑白花纹的动物。”

“开始。”

“and two little kittens and a pair of mittens,

and a little toyhouse and a young mouse,

and a comb and a brush and a bowl full of mush.”

Calvin敏锐地感觉到了气压的变化，背上的翼膜警觉地立了起来。他的注意力从绘本上移开，那些人类在控制台前鬼鬼祟祟地做什么？

"and a quiet old lady who was whispering hush."

David将一只手贴在玻璃窗上，冰冷的触感刺得他手心发疼。“Calvin……我很抱歉……”

“Goodnight, room.

Goodnight, Moon.”

氧气在减少，Calvin开始四处乱撞，所有的出口都被人为关闭了，徒劳地转了几个圈之后，Calvin最终猛地撞在玻璃窗上，David没有移开贴上去的手掌，剧烈震动传递而来的痛感直击他的心脏。

“Good night, Light……”

人类的声音里带着压抑的颤抖，Calvin疯狂地抽打着玻璃，直到他看见David的眼睛，浸透着悲伤和痛苦的湖绿色眼睛，让Calvin明白发生了什么。

……and the red balloon.”

Calvin的触手软了下来，他放弃了抵抗，像一块被人丢弃的破布一般悬在半空，他全身的细胞开始进入休眠状态，他伸出一条触手，最后隔着玻璃碰了碰David的手掌。

“Goodnight, nobody.”

David松开手任那本书飘开，读完绘本仿佛耗尽了他的体力，他将额头贴在玻璃窗上，凝结的泪珠围绕着他。在太空中最不好的一件事就是你无法掩饰自己在哭泣。

Goodnight, Calvin.

**Chapter.5**

“这里是Miranda·诺斯博士，隔离区主管，Calvin已确认进入休眠状态，无活动迹象，可进行返回地球操作。”

强制休眠令Calvin缩水了一大截，他又变成了那个贴着培养皿的半透明薄片，只是再也不会伸出触肢随着手指摇摆。他将与随行的宇航员一起返回地面，被送往秘密实验室进行各项研究。

David也终于能够回到阔别400多天的地球，奇怪的是，他并没有感受到丝毫兴奋、期待、或者任何正常人应该有的情绪波动。他感到全然的平静，仿佛一潭死水。

事实证明回到地球的生活也确实如同死水。刚开始的一个月在一系列密集且枯燥的测试和康复治疗中度过，接下来是几个月的针对肌肉萎缩进行的康复疗法，同时还要定期前往太空中心复检，这使得David在最初的半年时间都是单调的两点一线模式。但是他对于这样的日子毫无怨言，因为枯燥的生活确实可以让人忘掉许多事，他将全部精力放在这些康复训练上，在空间站的那些片段变得遥远而模糊，他开始相信自己真的可以开始新生活，没有地外生命没有触手怪物，住在一栋普通的房子里，周围环绕着干净的水，小鸟，绿树，呼吸着地球的空气，接受这些他不曾怀念的东西，像所有普通的地球人一样。

在David的康复治疗行进尾声时，他遇到了Miranda。

“嘿，David，好久不见，”她远远地冲他招手，露出熟悉的笑容。脱下宇航服的她显得娇小了很多，剪裁得体的便装让她看起来更有精神。David大步走过去，给了她一个拥抱。

“你看起来健康了许多。抱起来也是。”Miranda拍了拍他的后背，他们拥抱了好一会儿才分开。

“多谢，这半年我可没闲着。”David知道她没在开玩笑，经过半年多的训练，他的体重有所回升，肌肉的力量也在渐渐恢复。

“我也是，你知道我参与到项目组了吧，一直在各种研究报告里摸爬滚打。”

Miranda在返回地球后，由于在太空中待的时间相对短得多，只经过医学隔离期和一个月的疗养恢复就重新投入到了工作中，她申请参与Calvin相关的研究项目并获得批准，这使她能够继续在空间站未完成的研究。

“呃……是的，我听说了，”David不确定是否想讨论这个，于是他没再追问下去，“嘿，要不要一起喝一杯？”

他们找了一家餐馆随意地坐了下来，由于David还在服用增加骨密度的药物，所以他们心照不宣地只点了无酒精饮料和一些吃的，两人对坐嘬着吸管，然后同时忍不住笑出声来。

“说真的David，你应该接受那份工作，”Miranda一边用叉子戳着盘子里的蔬菜一边说道：“我是说大学讲师的那个，很适合你，薪水也不错。”

“是的，我在考虑，”David啜了一口饮料，冰凉的液体让他皱了皱眉，“或者回家开个牧场，养一群奶牛。”

Miranda停下看着他：“你不是认真的吧？”

“可说不准，那样的生活我也不讨厌。”David说，“说说你吧，项目进行的怎么样？”

几乎是说出口的一瞬间David就后悔了，因为Miranda的表情变得凝重起来，并且用熟悉的代表着“这不是什么好消息”的眼神看着他。

“David，我觉得还是有必要告诉你……昨天项目正式终止了。”

“什么？”David伸出去叉一块牛排的叉子悬在了半空，他以为自己耳朵出了问题，“出了什么岔子吗？”

“刚开始的确进行的很顺利，我们再一次叫醒了Calvin，只是……它似乎拒绝生长，一直是刚刚苏醒时的样子，但即使这样，也对我们的研究有着极大的意义。可是接着就出了麻烦……”Miranda停下来看向窗外，街上杂乱的灯光投射在她脸上，“Calvin逃走了。没有人知道它是怎么逃出去的，我们搜遍了整栋楼，最后在地下室的角落里找到了它。所幸的是没有发生污染，我们随之加固了防火墙，但是在那之后，无论用什么方式刺激它，都毫无反应，我们怀疑是地球的重力和空气成分对它造成了伤害。最终我们不得不终止实验，宣布Calvin已经死亡。”

David握住杯子的手抖了起来，他不得不用两只手抓住它。震惊、悲伤、愧疚瞬间淹没了他，他张了张嘴想说什么，却最终没能发出一个音节。

那之后，他们在餐馆外告别，Miranda再次紧紧地拥抱了David。

那天晚上，David久违地梦到了Calvin，梦里他的火星小怪物从角落里扑到他身上，滑腻的触手缠住他的手腕脚腕，爬上他的脸颊，他一度以为自己已经忘记的感觉，又重新在记忆中浮现，并且前所未有的清晰……突然Calvin的触手越缠越紧，David疯狂地撕扯脖子上的触手，可是太滑根本抓不住，他绝望地大口呼气，渐渐失去力气……

David从床上猛地坐了起来，伸手拍亮了夜灯，梦里的感受太过真实，令他惊醒之后仍然感到呼吸困难。他探身去抓床头柜上的水杯，慌乱中碰掉了一本书。

是那本《晚安月亮》。

他记不清什么时候把它放在那里的，一边伸出手把它捡了起来。手指抚过绘本的封面，那些色彩斑斓的图画仿佛在告诉他，这对于所有人来说，都是最好的结果。

良久，他低声说道：“Goodnight, Calvin.”

※ ※ ※

David最终接受了那份大学的工作，作为第一批与外星生命接触过的退役宇航员，他的选修课可谓炙手可热，偌大的教室总是座无虚席，他的学生们总是会找各种机会提问有关Calvin的问题。

“Dr.Jordan，您认为火星生命有感情吗？”一个有着一头棕色卷发的小个子女生这么问道。

David想了一会儿，慢慢地说：“是的，我认为他们有感情，至少Calvin有：他会明确地表达喜好，会有情绪。比如他在感到不耐烦时会像一团意大利面一样糊在我的脸上——别笑，我知道你们想到了异形。”

台下的笑声更大了，等到再次安静下来，后排一个男生举起了手，David示意他提问。

“Dr. Jordan，您喜欢Calvin吗？”

David愣住了，他知道这是个开放式的问题，他完全可以扯到人类对地外生命的博爱上去，但是他却想从另一个层面，从他自己的角度回答这个问题。

“是的，我很喜欢他。在空间站的那段时间我们成为了很好的朋友，Calvin很聪明好学，他可以仅用五分钟就读完一本厚厚的书，是的，一个火星生物，比你们在座的任何一个人都热爱读书，”——又是一阵笑声——“他是一个单纯美好的生命，我希望我能有更多时间了解他。”

下课铃应声响起，学生们纷纷散去，David低头胡乱地收拾着讲义，满脑子还在想着刚刚那个问题，心不在焉的回到办公室，却发现他有一位客人。

一个铁灰色头发、皮肤苍白的高个子男人坐在他的办公桌上，两条长腿荡来荡去，手里把玩着桌子上的小物件，一边好奇的四处打量。看到David，男人的脸上马上露出惊喜的表情，跳下桌子冲他扑了过去。

“等……等下……”还不等David搞清楚状况，他就被这个陌生男人张牙舞爪地抱住了，“嘿……嘿！放手……我没法呼吸了……”

陌生男人松开了他，但是仍然紧紧抓着他的肩膀，一双银灰色眼睛溢满了欣喜：“David！好久不见！”

David捏紧了手里的文件夹住后退了一步，但是因为肩仍然被牢牢固定着，他只是原地晃了晃，面前的男人让他感到莫名的紧张。“请问你是？我想我们并不认识……而且很显然，你也不是这里的学生……”

“David，”对方冲他眨了眨眼，换上一个调皮的笑容，“我是Calvin。”

**Chapter. 6**

David Jordan，曾经是一位优秀的宇航员，现在是一位受人尊敬的教师，他的同事和学生们都很喜欢他，不管从任何意义上来说，他的人生都可以称得上圆满。

如果不提他跟一个火星人同居的话。

而今天他又一次因为Calvin缠着不让他起床而迟到了，这已经是这个月第三次了。他可不想因为这个影响职业评定。他在这里已经任教两个多月，这是一份任谁都不想丢掉的工作。

他前脚刚赶到办公室，后脚就接到了Calvin打来的电话。

“David！！中午老地方等你！”

“……Calvin，跟你说过多少次，打电话不需要这么大声。”

结束上午的授课，David来到所谓的“老地方”：他办公室楼下的喷泉。Calvin已经等在了那里，不得不说，Calvin的地球形态以任何评判标准来看都可以称得上是完美：一米九的身高配合着完美的身材比例，精致结实的肌肉线条，精心修剪过的发型，得体的服饰搭配，再加上绝对算得上帅气的五官，这一切都让Calvin成了一个行走的荷尔蒙，而他本人毫不自知。

“嘿！David！”Calvin远远的就看到了他，对他露出大大的笑容，引得过路的姑娘们纷纷盯着他看，然后窃笑着走开。David只想赶快把他塞进随便哪家餐馆里，这家伙实在是太引人注目了。

他们来到附近一家中餐馆，看着狼吞虎咽对食物毫不挑剔的Calvin，David不得不佩服他的超强适应能力和对地球生活的渗透力。

几个月前，Calvin绕过防火墙逃出了实验室，随即意识到地球的重力和空气成分并不适合他的原始形态生存，于是他聪明地留下了一部分坏死的细胞作为“诱饵”，成功逃离了追捕。在生存的本能以及想要再见到David的欲望驱使下，最终Calvin决定为自己创造一个人类形态。这花费了他数周时间来设计和完善自己的拟态形象，事实证明他没浪费之前从书本和电影作品里获得的审美。

然而在David看来，随心所欲的把自己塑造成地球型男，这是赤裸裸的、跨星球的作弊行为。

不过，除去这些，他还是很高兴再见到Calvin的，只不过他不会大声承认自己喜欢这个外星黑户。

“我也喜欢你，David。”Calvin咽下一口食物，突然说道。

“……别对我用你那套读心术的玩意儿！”David噎住了，随即捏断了一根筷子。

“我没有。你想什么都写在脸上呢。”

“……那就别盯着我，我脸上没有食物。”

“亲爱的David，”Calvin突然换上一副坏笑，眯起眼睛凑近了些，声音低到只有他和David听得见，“在我看来你就是食物，我对你熟悉得很，毕竟里里外外我都摸过了。”

David咔嚓一下把另一根筷子也捏断了。

事实上对于Calvin这个“非法移民”，David有一肚子苦水不知该向谁倒。Calvin甚至想法子为自己搞了一套完整的身份档案，这对于有着超强大脑和学习能力的火星生物来说不算什么难事，之后像模像样地开始了地球生活。而唯一可能相信这件事的人就只有Miranda了，但是只要他一萌生出这个念头，Calvin就会把他死死地按在墙上威胁要把他干到第二天下不了床——他绝对能做得到——于是David从没有对Miranda提过这件事，只是轻描淡写地把Calvin介绍成他的新室友。

“我可是费了一番功夫忍辱负重了几个月才逃出来，你想要他们再把我抓回去？绝不，David，”Calvin嚼完最后几片薯片，把包装袋揉的哗啦哗啦响，薯片碎屑飞溅的到处都是，“绝不！……还有，我不会什么读心术，是你们人类的思维模式实在是太简单了。”

David叹了口气，拍掉撒到腿上的碎屑，他们正靠在沙发上一起度过“电影之夜”，这是Calvin最喜欢的地球活动之一。

“Calvin……我不会去告发你的，除非我疯了，而且根本不会有人相信。”

“那么……你疯了吗？”Calvin把揉皱的包装袋丢开，身体突然贴了过来，压低声音在David耳边说道，“疯狂到交了个火星男朋友？”

温热的气息擦过耳畔，仿佛激起一道电流，David忍不住抖了一下，他本能的偏过脑袋躲闪，正对上Calvin银灰色的眼睛，正用饱含情欲的眼神看着他，整个人散发着狩猎中的野兽一般的气息。

“Ca……Calvin……你挡到我看电影了。”

Calvin把遥控器对准电视机扔了过去，准确地砸到了电源键，房间里一下子暗了下来。

“David，David，”Calvin特意压低的语调里带着嘶嘶的气声，这让他听起来活像一条吐着信子的毒蛇，“别再想着像在空间站那会那样摆脱我，这一次我不会放过你。”

David紧张地干咽了一下，黑暗中他看不清对方的脸，但是那股熟悉的压迫感却越发清晰。

“不，我不是……那不是……我并没想伤害你，相信我，当时我们都没有选择……”

不等David解释更多，他的下巴突然被强大的力道钳住，迫使他仰起头，一个重重的吻把他要说的话堵了回去。

Calvin细细品尝着自己的猎物，贪婪地吮吸他的唇舌，直到他的猎物发出好听的喘息，身体都软下来，他会把他推倒在沙发上，索取更多。

“……停下……Calvin，让我说完……”David用力推开正要开始撕扯他衣服的家伙，“我只想让你明白，我很抱歉，好吗？我知道对于在空间站发生的事你一直耿耿于怀，但是在那种情况下，这是我们能做的最优选择。”

他伸出手按在Calvin的胸前，手心立刻传来有力的律动：“Calvin，我真的很高兴你还活着，这对我来说意味着很多，我希望你明白这一点。”

Calvin有些惊讶，这是David第一次跟他说这些，黑暗中David的眼睛闪着光，那是人类的眼泪，就像那天隔着玻璃Calvin看到的那样，只是这一次，他们之间终于毫无阻隔。

“David，David，”Calvin用手指抹掉那些眼泪，“你真好看。我要不要干脆变成你的样子。”

“……不，请一定不要那么做。”

“我是不是把气氛全毁了。”

“是的。现在从我身上滚下去。”

“不，我会把你干的下不了床。”

“……Calvin！！！”

第二天，David请了假没有去学校。

Calvin一本正经地给校方打电话说他是David的室友，David病到起不了床，一边的David恨不得把他踢下去，所幸他控制住了这股冲动，不然Calvin又有理由对他做不可描述之事。

“Calvin……我开始怀念你幼年体的时候了。”

“嗯？这么说你更喜欢触手系？”Calvin露出兴奋的表情，“要我变回去吗，虽然会费点时间……”

“……请当做我什么都没说。”David恨不得用被子闷死自己。

他发誓，他这辈子最讨厌触手怪了。


End file.
